You Fill Up My Senses
by Panda513
Summary: Edward/Bella; one shot; Edward let Bella plan the wedding of her dreams, except one thing. He got to chose their song. Total Fluff, and lots of Charlie mentions.


It was our wedding night, and it was perfect

**Edward/Bella Wedding ONE shot. Song is "Annie's Song" by John Denver, one of my favorites. It's a beautiful song, and I suggest listening to it while you read this. It's worth the download! Please read and review guys!! –Amanda**

……………………………………………………………………………………**.**

It was our wedding night, and it was perfect. The ceremony was short, to the point, exactly how I wanted it to be. Edward promised me that today was the day I called the shots, and he came through immensely. Everything I could have imagined came through during our vows, the look in Edward's golden eyes, the feeling of completion. I sighed contently, unconsciously locking a wild curl behind my ear. I tugged at my veil, staring in the mirror one last time before Edward's voice interrupted.

"Mrs. Cullen," He greeted me from behind, wrapping his arms firmly around my waist before leaving kisses on my bare shoulder. "They're waiting for us."

I smiled to myself and looked back up at Edward. I nodded once, before turning to stand beside him. He grasped my hand, lifting it to his face. He inhaled and kissed my palm softly, and we were walking.

The reception was exactly how I pictured it. Long strands of silver fabric hung from the ceiling, cascading to the middle. The black lacy fabric fell on top, iridescent, the colors mixing beautifully. Edward and I made our way through the tables and chairs of our loved ones, waving at each of them as they clapped in our direction. We made it to the center of the dance floor and Edward's hand found mine, his arm wrapping around my waist. Then, there was only us. The others disappeared and I was alone in my husband's embrace.

"So, what's the song?" I asked him impatiently. Edward was eager to make sure I didn't find out what song he chose for us to dance to. I was set on having Edward's lullaby as our first dance, but he wanted to pick a song that described his relationship to me. It has been a secret since, not even Alice has let it slip. He did tell me I know the song, in someway, and I couldn't wait to see what it was.

"Shh, love," He soothed me as the music silently filled the air. When he gracefully twirled me, I recognized the music and my breath caught in my throat.

_You fill up me senses like a night in a forest  
Like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain_

John Denver's voice filled my ears and Edward instantaneously pulled me closer. I felt tears spring in my eyes as I scanned the room, searching for my father. I found him towards the front of the room, looking just as shocked as me. Tears were in his eyes as he nodded once and smiled in our direction.

"Edward," I whispered. "How did you-"

"I have ways," He cut me off, kissing the tip of my nose.

Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses come fill me again.

Memories came flooding back in my mind, like a tidal wave. My father sitting with in the old rocking chair on the porch, wrapping around the side of the house, as this song filled our minds. He used to rock me to sleep humming the tune, often on warm summer nights, right after my parents divorced.

I remember the heartbreak of leaving my dad behind, and the agony of the idea of divorce. My father used to play this song for me and tell me that one day I will have this. Everything I have ever wanted, and there is someone out there who feels the way that John feels for Annie. Annie's song.

Come let me love you, let me give my life to you  
Let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms

I instinctively pulled Edward closer as we danced to the soft sounds. He leaned down and kissed my earlobe, whispering to me.

"Even though I can't hear your thoughts, I can hear your father's." His voice melted my insides. "He has memories too, you know,"

"Yes," I sighed, snuggling into his shoulder before Edward's twirled me once more.

Let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you  
Come let me love you, come love me again.

My feet barely hit the ground, as Edward's snuck underneath mine. He slowly guided me around the dance floor, my eyes never leaving his. His arm, firm around my waist, would only leave to touch my cheekbones, wiping at the tears that fell from my eyes.

"The night we told Charlie of our engagement, he barely slept." He continued with his explanation. "He was worried, of course, that I wouldn't be able to take care of you. He didn't want to lose his little girl," More silent tears streamed down my face. "And he hummed this tone, all night, in his mind," Edward kissed underneath my eyes.

Let me give my life to you  
Come let me love you, come love me again.

"I saw you as a little girl, inside your father's mind, and you were so beautiful." Edward quietly chuckled, pressing his cold cheek against mine. "You were dancing in a sundress, outside your house, and giggling as Charlie played you this song. Do you remember?"

The vivid memories washed over me again and I remembered everything from that day. The way the freshly cut grass smelt, the droplets of dew resting upon the brilliant green coloring. My father humming to me, sitting on the wooden rocking chair he bought from the thrift store. The sounds of hummingbird's wings as they pecked at the bird feeder and the way the clouds moved in the deep blue sky, as I spun in circles.

"Yes," I croaked out, smitten.

"He told you, one day, you would be loved like Annie was," Edward twirled me once more, this time crushing me back closer to him. "That someday someone would feel these lyrics for you," I nodded against his chest, sighing contently.

You fill up my senses like a night in a forest  
Like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain

"That time is now, my darling," He purred, humming the tune to the song. "I feel these words for you, and I always will."

"I love you," I breathed out, before standing on my tip toes to kiss him. He continued humming into my ear as I rested the side of my face against the tuxedo's lapel. As Edward twirled me, I saw my parents dancing together, laughing to themselves. I smiled widely at the sight of them getting along like they used to. Charlie even tried to dip her, and Renee playfully smacked him as he brought her back in his arms. I laughed gently at the sentiment.

Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses, come fill me again.

The song came to an end and everyone in the room applauded. Edward's topaz eyes sparkled into my brown ones. The dreams I had as a girl had come true, like my father always told me they would. We shared a short kiss, before turning to face my father who approached us with my mother bouncing lightly beside him. He stared straight at Edward, grabbing his hand to shake it. Edward seemed to answer Charlie's thoughts.

"I promise I will always take care of her, Charlie, you need not to worry anymore." Edward told him politely. Charlie nodded once, smiling lightly.

"Welcome to the family, son," My eyes widened in surprise and Edward's hand patted my back gently.

"Thank you, sir," Edward spoke, flashing his dazzling crooked smile.

"Bella," My father addressed me as I lifted my head up to look at his face. "You surprised me with that song, there," His smile was radiating; this was the happiest I have seen my father in years.

"Actually, Dad," I cleared my throat. "Edward surprised me with this song. I didn't even know until it started playing." My brows furrowed as I stared up at my husband.

"Is that so?" Charlie muttered. "Huh,"

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Good choice, Edward," My father laughed, shaking his hand once more, before walking away with Renee on his arm. Edward turned back towards me, taking one fingertip and gliding it along my cheek to my jaw.

"I think so, too," He leaned down to kiss me passionately. My breath hitched in my throat as my hands wound tightly around his neck. He lifted me up against him, before quickly bringing me back down. I laughed, vibrating against his neck, before Alice came to sweep me away.

"I love you, honey," I squealed as Alice pulled at my arm.

"I love you, too," Before grabbing me back once more, crushing my lips against his. I murmured against his mouth, trying to struggle from his grip. He just snickered before bringing his lips to my ear. "You will always be my Annie."

**Please review!**


End file.
